Fix you
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Reto participante numero 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

Este Two-Shot participa en el Reto Harmony + Videos del Grupo HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE) en fb. Basado en el video **Fix You** de **xWhatsYourFandomx**

 **Título:** ** _Fix You_**

 ** _link:_** ** _www. youtube watch ? v = F7xAb C4vRDs_**

 **Sumary: Aquel día en la Mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix tortura hasta la locura a Hermione, provocando que caiga en un estado de silencio total. Los meses transcurren después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y su situación no parece mejorar, haciendo que Harry tome la decisión de viajar en el tiempo para recuperar a su vieja mejor amiga.**

" _El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa_

 _puede provocar un Tsunami al otro lado del mundo"_

 _-Proverbio chino_

 **Capítulo 1:**

—Harry, estaré eternamente agradecido por tu cooperación con el Ministerio, realmente nos has ayudado mucho, más que cualquier auror graduado —confiesa Kingsley mientras caminan por los corredores del Ministerio.

Harry sonríe.

—No es nada señor, es un placer ayudar, y no subestime tanto a su equipo, sin ellos no podríamos haber atrapado a los últimos mortífagos señor...

El nuevo Ministro sonríe apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

—Harry, ¿podría llamarte otra vez en caso de algún problema? Sé que estás ocupado con la Academia pero...

—No dude en llamarme, no importa la hora, intentaré ayudar si así lo necesita —responde cortésmente, ganándose otra sonrisa de Kingsley.

—Entonces si es así Harry, quiero presentarte a alguien, ¿puedes esperarme aquí? Solo será un momento —le pregunta y el chico asiente.

Apenas el Ministro desaparece, Harry comienza a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos. Tiene poco tiempo, lo sabe, pero debe intentarlo.

Cuando llega al sector de " _Departamento de Misterios_ ", saca una pequeña bolita de su bolsillo, una que le había regalado George en caso de meterse en algún problema.

Harry lanza la pelotita por el suelo, la cual rueda rápidamente. El mago espera un momento, y después de unos segundos entra al Departamento. Todos allí se encuentran tomando una profunda siesta, y Harry sabe que deberá felicitar a George cuando lo vea.

Elige una de las puertas, de las cuales está prohibido su paso, y se encuentra con un lugar polvoriento y oscuro.

—¡Lumos!

Camina rápidamente por la habitación, sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Debe ser rápido, Kingsley no debe tardar en volver, en buscarlo...

Se mueve velozmente buscando por las mesas, los estantes, hasta que da con el...

Con el famoso diario de los que muchos murmullan en los pasillos del Ministerio...

Harry lo toma entre sus manos, con el corazón latiéndole agitado, sabiendo asustado a lo que se tendrá que enfrentar.

 **ooOoo**

Cuando entra a la habitación blanca, la encuentra junto a la ventana, sentada en una silla de madera, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

—Hola Hermione —la saluda él, aunque sabe perfectamente que no obtendrá respuesta alguna.

Se sienta junto a ella y toma su mano inerte, como suele hacerlo siempre. Se siente fría contra su piel, esa es una de las cosas que más extraña de ella, la forma en que entrelazaban sus manos por cualquier cosa, la calidez de su suave piel...

—Hoy no fui a la Academia. Lo sé, lo sé, sé que está mal, que no debería perderme... ni un día de estudio —dice con una sonrisa triste, recordando cómo lo regañaba en Hogwarts cuando faltaba a clases o se quedaba dormido.

—Pero hoy es un día diferente -prosigue suspirando, vuelve a mirarla, daría todo por ver la expresión de ella al revelarle lo que está a punto de hacer —. ¿Recuerdas que solías decirme que viajar en el tiempo era peligroso?

Sin respuestas. Pero Harry no se sorprende.

—Bueno, he robado del Departamento de Misterios un diario que creo que puede hacerlo... —se ríe recordando lo difícil que había sido deshacerse de Kingsley —, no te molestes, debía intentarlo. Sé que es malo robar, pero esta vez era necesario... desde que escuché el rumor de lo que habían encontrado no podía dormir pensando en si funcionaría o no.

Suelta un suspiro mientras Hermione sigue inmóvil junto a él. Parece un ángel con ese camisón blanco y el cabello largo hasta la cintura. A veces en las noches, sueña que ella voltea y le responde algo con una sonrisa.

Extraña su sonrisa, su voz... Harry intenta mantenerse fuerte, intenta no volverse loco, pero hace unos pocos días se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado su tono al hablar, su risa, aquel brillo peculiar en sus ojos...

Los Weasley han intentado apartarlo de ella, diciéndole que debe seguir con su vida, mirar hacia adelante, pensar en el futuro.

Pero Harry no puede. Apenas puede dormir sabiendo que ella está sola en una habitación pequeña y oscura. Se culpa, claro que se culpa, todos los días, a todas horas... sabe que si hubiera llegado un minuto antes... unos pocos segundos...

Todo hubiera sido diferente.

Le había planteado la idea a Ron de volver al pasado, pero él lo había mirado como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Aquel pelirrojo que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, ahora ya no lo era. Harry se siente traicionado, enojado por su actitud.

Ron no ha venido a visitarla por meses. Ni siquiera ha pregunta por ella. Se ha rendido.

Harry no se puede permitir darse por vencido, necesita intentar todo lo que sea posible para traerla a la normalidad. Por eso saca de su chaqueta el diario, el cual se ve gastado y viejo...

—Lo más gracioso es que todavía no me he atrevido a probarlo, sabes... creo que tengo miedo de que no funcione, de que sea solo un rumor —sonríe con pesar mientras abre el diario —. Tiene que funcionar. Debe funcionar.

Las páginas están amarillentas y arrugadas, como si el diario se hubiera caído al agua, con tan solo echarle un vistazo, se puede notar de que el dueño anterior había sufrido varios inconvenientes. ¿Acaso habría viajado con él? ¿O sería solo un diario común y corriente que solo había ganado historias y rumores estúpidos?

Si fuera otra situación, si las cosas fueran diferentes, Harry ignoraría una tontería así, pero está tan desesperado que sabe que es la única opción que le queda para traer a Hermione de vuelta.

Saca una pluma con un pequeño frasco de tinta. La moja allí, intentando armarse de valor por la locura que está a punto de cometer. Porque si lo que dicen del diario es cierto, lo que está por enfrentar será aún más peligroso que todas las cosas que vivió en su vida.

—Lo intentaré todo, lo prometo Hermione —le jura, mirándola por última vez, se acerca y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla —, nos volveremos a ver.

Vuelve a enfocar su mirada en el diario abierto, lleva la pluma hacia el cuaderno, y escribe lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

" _Llévame a ese día, al sótano en la Mansión Malfoy_ "

El diario lo encandila con su luz, haciendo que Harry cierre inconscientemente los ojos. Es como si las hojas lo tragaran, de una forma violenta hasta casi sacarle el aire.

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra en el sótano gris, oscuro. Los gritos de Hermione resuenan como en sus sueños, dolorosos, desesperantes, hasta hacerle doler el corazón, solo que esta vez, es la realidad, es el pasado.

 _Lo ha logrado._

El chico baja la mirada y allí, se encuentra con el elfo, el cual le regala una sonrisa.

Apenas puede creer lo que está sucediendo. Una sonrisa de felicidad se le escapa.

—Harry Potter, Dobby ha venido a rescatarlo.

El mago se lleva una mano a la cicatriz, le duele tanto, un dolor que con el tiempo había olvidado. Piensa en lo que hizo mal en el pasado, sabe que tiene que hacer las cosas diferentes, darle prioridad a ella.

—¡Dobby tienes que sacar a Hermione de allí! ¡Llévala a la casa de Bill y Fleur, al refugio en las afueras de Tinworth! ¡Y luego vuelve aquí! —exclama tan rápido que Ron lo mira sorprendido.

—Claro, Harry Potter —susurra el pequeño elfo antes de desaparecer.

Los gritos de Hermione aumentan y Harry tiene que sentarse en el suelo cuando el mundo comienza a girar hacia su alrededor, siente arcadas, se asfixia...

—¡Harry! —exclama el pelirrojo sosteniéndolo.

Los gritos de Hermione cesan y a pesar del dolor, Harry sonríe aliviado, lo logró. Dobby logró salvarla.

Todo se vuelve blanco otra vez.

 **ooOoo**

Se despierta agitado mientras los rayos de luz del sol ciegan su vista. Siente una mano en su hombro, y una voz conocida:

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con el rostro de Kingsley, el hombre tiene un aspecto demacrado y asustado. Harry se frota los ojos confundido y mira hacia su alrededor. Hay una pequeña fogata prendida a pocos metros de él, están rodeados de árboles, el sol saliendo del horizonte... Se encuentra en el bosque, otra vez.

—¿Qué... qué sucedió? —pregunta y suelta un gemido al sentir un aguijonazo en la pierna. Se levanta el pantalón y se encuentra con una herida vendada.

—¿No lo recuerdas Harry? -exclama alarmado —¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe? Por Merlín...

—¿Dónde está Hermione? ¡¿Dónde está?! —se encuentra gritando, desesperado por saber que fue de ella.

El Ministro lo mira con tristeza.

—Hermione ha desaparecido, hace meses Harry, nadie sabe de ella —murmura clavando su mirada en la fogata. Los pájaros hacen sonidos desde los árboles mientras Harry se lleva las manos al rostro.

—Ayer... ayer recibí una lechuza, nos informaron que tú y Ron estaban en peligro, y... los que quedamos en la Orden... fuimos a ayudarlos pero... nos ganaron en número Harry... —le explica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —, los perdimos a todos... solo... solo quedamos tu y yo...

—No. No puede ser —susurra —¿Vol... Voldemort sigue vivo? ¿No lo derroté?

—¿Qué te ha sucedido Harry?

—¡Dime! ¡¿Qué sucedió aquella noche en la Mansión Malfoy?! ¡Cuando nos atraparon!

—Hermione, Ron y tú salieron vivos de allí... —responde confundido —, Harry no entiendo tú...

—¿Y los demás?

—Murieron.

Harry se lleva una mano a la cabeza, de repente siente un dolor allí más fuerte que el de su pierna. Kingsley lo ayuda a recostarse en la hierba otra vez y le ofrece agua, pero el chico la rechaza.

Ha salido mal. _Ha salido peor de lo que se imaginaba._

Piensa. Piensa. Intentando asimilar todo, como lo que hizo cambió por completo su historia.

Si el enano murió nunca pudieron entrar a Gringotts, nunca pudieron tener en sus manos la copa de Voldemort, y menos tener la posibilidad de destruirla. La diadema de Ravenclaw... sin dudas, sin la ayuda de Luna Lovegood habría sido incapaz de llegar a tiempo antes de que atacaran el castillo.

—Hermione... ¿cómo desapareció? ¿y Ron... el...?

Kingsley le da una mirada que le da a entender que el pelirrojo no lo ha logrado.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas como perdieron a Hermione? -le pregunta después de un momento de silencio.

Harry niega con la cabeza, intentando mantener la calma.

—Los mortífagos descubrieron el refugio de Bill y Fleur, Ron, Hermione y tú pasaron mucho tiempo escapando por el bosque, pero Voldemort y sus seguidores fueron más rápidos, cada vez... parecían ser más... y un día... simplemente se separaron en el bosque y Hermione desapareció. Buscaste mi ayuda, me pediste que la buscáramos, pero nunca pudimos dar con ella. Fue como si se la tragara la tierra...

—¿Todos... todos murieron? F-fred... George... Arthur... Remus... Thonks... ¿todos?

Kingsley da un pequeño asentimiento.

Harry saca su diario de la chaqueta, sabe que encontrar a Hermione no servirá de nada si los demás están muertos y Voldemort se ha apoderado de todo. No sería un mundo seguro para ella si la encontrara viva. No. Debe arreglarlo.

El ministro lo mira sorprendido cuando el chico saca su pluma, dispuesto a escribir.

—¿Harry?

El mago no contesta, a pesar del dolor de su cabeza y de la pierna, se esfuerza por escribir.

" _Llévame a ese día, al sótano en la Mansión Malfoy_ "

El diario comienza a brillar y Kingsley abre los ojos muy sorprendido, pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, el diario traga a Harry.

—Harry Potter, Dobby ha venido a rescatarlo.

El chico se lleva una mano a la cabeza hasta que el mareo desaparece, esta vez tiene que ser fuerte si quiere conseguir salvarlos a todos.

—Dobby, rápido, ¡Recupera nuestras varitas y vuelve lo más rápido posible!

El elfo asiente y solo tarda un instante en volver a aparecer con las varitas que Ron le había robado tiempo atrás a los carroñeros.

—Ahora llévatelos a ellos Dobby y regresa -los gritos de Hermione resonan con fuerza haciendo que ese dolor en el corazón vuelva a aparecer y a Harry se le nuble la mente por un momento. -Ron... tú y yo debemos ir a buscarla.

Deshacerse de la puerta no es un impedimento difícil, y mucho menos hacer que Colagusano caiga inconsciente. Harry corre en silencio junto a Ron, dirigiéndose a la sala.

Las ve. Ve como Bellatrix le lanza Crucios sin parar a Hermione, mientras esta grita sin parar, inmersa en esa agonía que luego en un futuro sería la causante de su locura, de su silencio...

Harry levanta su varita sin poder evitarlo, recordando las horas infinitas en el hospital, todos esos días en donde intentó sacarle alguna palabra o una sonrisa, la forma en que sus amigos terminaban colocándole una mano en el hombro, diciéndole que ya era tarde, que debía rendirse. Todo por ella. Por Bellatrix, por una causa tan injusta que le hierbe la sangre de odio. Por eso, la palabra sale de su boca sin poder detenerla, y mientras la dice, ve como la mortífaga levanta su mirada llena de pánico, sabiendo que no hay tiempo para evitar ese hechizo que le dará de lleno en el pecho.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

El chorro de luz verde de su varita sale, matando a la bruja al instante. Y por primera vez en meses, Hermione vuelve su rostro a él, lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Y por un momento Harry teme que la haya perdido otra vez para siempre, hasta que de repente ella abre su boca.

—Harry... -murmura.

Harry, Harry, le ha dicho Harry... El chico vuelve a escuchar su voz, y se siente en el paraíso otra vez, después de tanto tiempo...

—¡Harry cuidado! —exclama Ron empujándolo antes de que un hechizo lo dejara inconsciente. El mago cae al suelo tras el empujón, Lucius Malfoy se ve furioso por la muerte de Bellatrix.

—¡Maldito traidor de sangre! —exclama furioso volviendo a lanzar otro hechizo que Harry bloquea con dificultad, Ron intenta ayudarlo, pero su amigo grita:

—¡Ayuda a Hermione! ¡Yo me las arreglo!

Ron asiente y comienza a correr hacia su amiga, pero antes de poder alcanzarla Greyback aparece en la sala y le lanza un Avada Kedavra que impacta en su cabeza.

Hermione suelta un grito atroz que resuena en todo el salón. Ron cae muerto junto a sus pies. Harry no puede asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, sabiendo que un futuro sin su amigo no podría verse nada bien.

Dobby aparece de repente, tomando la mano de Hermione con tristeza. El elfo termina por hacer ese chasquido de dedos, logrando que las varitas de sus enemigos vuelen por los aires y Harry tenga tiempo suficiente para escapar y tomar la mano de su mejor amiga.

 **ooOoo**

Harry se toma su tiempo para abrir los ojos, teme con lo que se va a encontrar. La muerte de Ron lo ha impactado por completo, todavía siente el corazón acelerado, aquel nudo horrible en la garganta.

Ha sido su culpa.

Ha matado a su mejor amigo.

Abre los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con un ambiente ya conocido. Se encuentra en la Madriguera.

Ginny Weasley se encuentra a su lado, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Has despertado —dice con una sonrisa, se acerca a él hasta subirse a horcajadas —¿Listo para otra sección de sexo?

Harry, sorprendido, la aparta rápidamente haciendo que la pelirroja suelte una exclamación cuando cae nuevamente a la cama.

Harry se levanta y corre hacia la ventana, desde allí puede observar el verde, el pastizal que los rodea, confirmado: están en la Madriguera.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

—N-no —tartamudea —, ¿dónde está Hermione?

—¿Qué? ¿Hermione?

Harry sale de la habitación a toda prisa, topándose con muchos pelirrojos en el camino.

-Hey Harry, te ves muy guapo en bata —le dice Fred guiñándole un ojo.

 _¿Fred? ¿No ha muerto?_ El rostro de Harry es tal que el gemelo suelta una risa.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Has visto a un fantasma?

El chico continúa bajando las escaleras, encontrándose en la sala con Arthur quien está leyendo el _Profeta_ , y Molly quien prepara el desayuno arduamente.

—Harry —lo saluda el señor Weasley extrañado de verlo en bata, aun así, prosigue —, han atrapado al último mortífago, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? Dobby ha colaborado llevándolo a rastras hasta el Ministerio.

Harry toma el diario y ve la foto de su amigo allí. Está vivo. La razón inunda su mente rápidamente, si él asesinó a Bellatrix Lestrange, Dobby no tuvo motivo para morir.

Pero Ron... Ron está muerto... y aquello lo comprueba cuando Molly le tiende un plato con galletas, aquella expresión... aquel brillo de tristeza en los ojos, fue el mismo que vio Harry después de la muerte de Fred. A pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado, Molly siempre tendrá aquel dolor presente.

—Son de chocolate, tus favoritas Harry —le dice con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Saben... saben algo de Hermione? —se atreve a preguntar.

A Molly se le borra la sonrisa.

—No hemos hablado con ella en meses Harry, creí que tú lo sabías...

El mago se sorprende.

—Solo sabemos lo que tú nos contaste que está viviendo en la casa de sus padres...

Harry sube las escaleras rápidamente e irrumpe en la habitación de Ginny otra vez.

—Me habías asustado, ¿por qué te fuiste así? —pregunta la pelirroja ofendida.

El chico no contesta, solo se coloca los jeans que ha encontrado en el suelo y una sudadera.

—¿A dónde vas?

Harry sale de la habitación otra vez.

—¡Harry!

El mago sale de la Madriguera e intenta recordar bien la dirección de la casa de Hermione, piensa hasta que da con la respuesta. Se desaparece y aparece en la calle, frente a una gran casa.

El corazón le late con fuerza mientras se acerca y toca la puerta.

Necesita saber cómo se ve en este tiempo. Sabe que debe volver, y solucionar lo de la muerte de Ron, pero antes necesita ver su rostro, tomar fuerzas para volver a atravesar otro viaje en el tiempo.

Abren la puerta. Hermione se sorprende al ver a Harry allí. Y él también se sorprende al verla de esa forma... las ojeras en su rostro están tan marcadas como su palidez, la castaña parece estar desecha.

—Harry... no esperaba tu visita... —dice atónita, se nota que ha estado llorando. Un muggle aparece desde atrás y la abraza con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Harry... —responde ella, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Harry observa con detenimiento al hombre que la abraza, un muggle, una persona algo extraña que le da un muy mal presentimiento.

 _¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué la ha hecho llorar?_

Harry comienza a cerrar sus puños con fuerza, no lo entiende. ¿Por qué él no vive con ella? ¿Y por qué si se ha despertado junto a Ginny? ¿Por qué Hermione está con un hombre cualquiera y se ha alejado de sus amigos?

—Ben, déjame hablar un rato con Harry, por favor —le pide.

 _¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger pide permiso para hablar con sus amigos?_

Ese tal Ben asiente algo fastidiado y vuelve a entrar en la casa.

Hermione cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar por la acera, Harry la sigue, todavía indignado.

—¿Quién era?

—Mi novio, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él por carta? —le pregunta algo extrañada por la actitud de Harry.

—No me gusta —suelta con el ceño fruncido. Hermione sonríe con tristeza.

—¿Desde cuándo juzgas a mis novios? Nunca te ha importado.

—Sí que me importa —se defiende ofendido —, has estado llorando Hermione... y...

La castaña se ríe.

—¿Pero qué te sucede Harry? ¿No deberías estar en la Madriguera con Ginny? No hagas a la pelirrojita enfadar, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando me vienes a visitar... —suspira, y Harry nota algo de resentimiento en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué se enojaría? Eres mi... amiga —suelta intentando comprender la situación.

—Dime Harry —dice deteniéndose —, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿se te ha borrado el cerebro? Hace meses que no me vienes a visitar, ¿por qué vienes ahora?

Harry se queda atónito, aún más cuando su mejor amiga, que solía ser adicta al orden y a lo moral, prende un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca.

—La última vez que viniste Ginny apareció y rompió varias cosas de mi casa. Desde que... Ron... -suspira soltando humo por la boca —, desde que él ya no está... Ginny tiene un loco pensamiento de que te quiero robar, ¿no es gracioso, eh?

Harry la observa sin saber que decir. Está tan cambiada... la forma en que habla, la postura de su cuerpo, la ropa, el cigarrillo...

—Tú no fumas —dice enfadado quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca, pero Hermione se ríe y saca otro.

—Harry ya no estamos en la escuela -dice golpeándole suavemente la cabeza con el puño —Vuelve con tu pelirroja, estoy segura de que debe estar esperándote en la cama, con un bonito camisón blanco, preciosa como una muñeca... no deberías perderte eso...

—Hermione... —la llama él, pero Hermione se aleja y lo saluda con la mano.

—Nos vemos algún día Harry. ¡Suerte con la boda!

La chica continúa su camino, sin volver a mirar atrás, dejando a Harry totalmente desconcertado. ¿Se va a casar? ¿Con Ginny?

¿En qué estaba pensando su yo de este tiempo? Harry está enojado consigo mismo, ¿cómo pudo dejar que Hermione terminara tan sola?

Se mete la mano en la chaqueta y saca aquel diario que lo está volviéndolo loco.

—¿No vas a ayudarme maldito diario? ¿No vas a hacer que Hermione esté bien? —murmura furioso.

Se apoya contra un árbol escondiéndose de la vista de los muggles que pasan por allí. Saca su pluma y escribe lo mismo de siempre " _Casa Malfoy... aquel día en el sótano..._ "

El diario lo ilumina con su luz blanquecina y lo traga de nuevo.

 **ooOoo**

La música aturde sus oídos, Harry de repente escucha una música conocida un vals...

—¡Harry elévame! —chilla la voz de Parvati, y cuando el mago abre los ojos no puede creer en donde se encuentra. El salón de Hogwarts con sus elegantes decoraciones, los campeones bailando a su alrededor, y Parvati exigiéndole que baile mejor.

No puede ser... el escribió que quería ir a la Mansión Malfoy...

 _El tiempo está jugando con él._

Harry gira y gira al ritmo de aquel vals, se siente mareado y no solo por las vueltas que están dando...

—¡Elévame! —insiste la morena, y Harry la eleva, aun confundido.

Ve a Cedric, vivo, bailando con Cho felizmente y se le hace un nudo en la garganta, pero sabe que hay cosas que simplemente... no puede cambiar.

Luego la ve a ella, a Hermione, bailando tan hermosa con aquel vestido, sonriéndole a Viktor Krum que aquel año había tenido el privilegio de ser su pareja.

Harry se siente tan celoso que ha dejado de prestar atención a Pavarati, quien comienza a quejarse por estar pisándole los pies.

El chico vuelve a concentrarse en su pareja y sonríe como puede, esperando a que el diario lo lleve al lugar correcto, aunque tiene la leve sospecha de que eso nunca sucederá.

El vals termina y la música cambia por completo. Harry ve desde lejos a Ron, que se ha sentado en una de las mesas bastante enojado por ver a Hermione con Viktor.

Termina sentándose junto al pelirrojo, intentando no causar algo que podría llegar a repercutir en un desastre para el futuro.

Harry se pregunta por qué el diario lo ha mandado allí, es como un castigo, porque el muchacho está sufriendo de la misma manera que aquella noche, donde Viktor se mantuvo con ella durante toda la fiesta.

Después la pareja se sienta en la mesa próxima, obligado otra vez a escuchar como el búlgaro no puede pronunciar bien su nombre.

—Ez... miope...

Harry rueda los ojos al escucharlo, ¡se siente tan enfadado!

—No Viktor, es Her...mío...ne —le repite ella con una dulce sonrisa, una de esas que Harry siempre deseó que le regalara a él.

—Ez... miope...

—¡Es Hermione! —grita Harry sin poder contenerse, y todos los presentes se giran a mirarlo.

—¿Ves? Yo te dije que era un bruto -le murmura Ron que parece ser el único divertido con la situación.

Su mejor amiga lo fulmina con la mirada desde su asiento, Harry quiere desaparecer, que el diario se lo trague allí mismo, ¿por qué... cuanto más lo hará sufrir?

En el momento en que Viktor le besa la mano a Hermione, el azabache aparta la mirada. Luego, nota como ella se sienta a su lado.

El _"¿Hace calor, no?"_ nunca llega, y a Harry le preocupa aquello, Ron debe discutir con Hermione si no quiere que las cosas cambien horriblemente.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? -le pregunta ella, clavando su mirada en su vestido.

—Nada... —murmura él, aunque desea decirle, que se muere de celos, que no quiere verlo con él, que no quiere verla con nadie, que siempre ha fingido apoyar su relación con Ron o con cualquiera, y que en realidad siempre la ha amado en secreto...

Todo eso quiere decirle. Pero no. No puede. No debe.

Tiene que salvarla. Fijar su objetivo en ello. No puede ser egoísta.

—¿Ron puedes dejarnos unos segundos a solas? -le pregunta Hermione con un tono triste.

—No pienso moverme de aquí, porque tú esta noche has fraternizado con el ene-... —comienza el pelirrojo, y Harry piensa que se cumplirá aquella discusión del pasado, pero Hermione lo toma de la mano y comienza a alejarlo del salón. En el camino se cruzan con Dumbledore, el cual, por alguna razón lo mira sorprendido.

—¿A dónde vamos Mione? —le pregunta el mago bastante alarmado, sabiendo que no debe cambiar nada antes de lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy...

¿Por qué el diario no lo lleva de vuelta si siempre suele permitirle solo un momento estar en el pasado?

—Harry... —comienza la castaña cuando llegan a un lugar muy apartado de la fiesta, donde solo se escucha la música de lejos. —Has estado durante todo el baile comportándote... extraño —murmura y el chico no sabe que contestar a ello. La escucha suspirar —No quiero sonar paranoica pero no has dejado de mirarnos en toda la noche... ¿Krum... Krum... te molesta?

 _¡Si por Merlín! ¡Claro que le molesta!_

—N-no... él... me agrada —miente y muy mal, porque Hermione frunce el ceño.

—No tienes que mentirme, Harry... ¿desde cuándo lo haces? Siempre solemos... decirnos todo...

Harry se siente mal por ello. Siempre le ha dicho todo, pero menos eso... aquel secreto que tiene guardado en el corazón...

—Harry... —musita ella con tristeza, llevando una mano a su mejilla con preocupación —¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?

El chico entrecierra los ojos con aquel contacto, tan cálido... hace tanto que Hermione no lo tocaba... hace tanto que no se sentía preocupada por él o le hablaba de esa forma...

Quiere contarle, sobre lo que siente, sobre el viaje en el tiempo... escuchar su consejo, pero se calla, lo soporta, asique solo se dedica a mentir:

—Ron... Ron te quiere Hermione... es eso lo que... eso es en lo que he estado pensando toda la noche, por eso me siento preocupado... él está... celoso de Krum...

Hermione se queda con la boca abierta, aleja su mano de la mejilla de Harry, haciendo que el muchacho vuelva a sentir esa soledad aterradora.

—Pero... —la castaña se queda sin palabras, y en aquel momento el diario guardado en su chaqueta comienza a vibrar. Es hora de partir.

Lo último que ve es el rostro sorprendido de su mejor amiga.

 **ooOoo**

—Harry... tocan la puerta —el chico siente que le sacuden el hombro.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con la sonrisa de Neville. Están en un departamento, y muchos de sus amigos están allí, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus...

—¿Qué?

—Están tocando la puerta Harry —repite Luna suavemente con una sonrisa tranquila.

¿Se supone que esa es su casa? Harry observa a su alrededor, parece ser un departamento pequeño, pero lujoso.

Se levanta antes de levantar sospechas, y camina hacia la gran puerta de madera. La abre, y se encuentra con una Hermione sonriente allí.

—¡Harry! —exclama y le da un gran abrazo, de esos que le sacan el aliento. El chico se lo devuelve y sonríe, feliz porque en este presente ella esté bien, sana y salva.

—¡Han venido todos! —dice feliz.

Hermione lo suelta y comienza a saludar a los presentes, tan radiante de felicidad que Harry no puede evitar sentir un gran alivio en su corazón.

No tiene idea cuales son las características del presente, pero no le importa, si Hermione está bien, está dispuesto a quedarse en este tiempo.

—Hermione... tu aura se siente distinta... —dice Luna cuando todos ya están sentados.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? —le pregunta Harry riendo, aquel brillo que ve en sus ojos le llena de alegría.

—Harry... amigos... tengo algo que anunciarles —dice nerviosa —Estoy embarazada...

Todos sueltan exclamaciones de alegría, se levantan para abrazarla, pero Harry se queda inmóvil, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

La angustia que siente dentro termina haciéndolo soltar:

—¿De quién?

Todos sueltan una carcajada mirando hacia Harry. El chico los mira dándose cuenta de que no debería haber preguntado aquello que seguramente es tan obvio...

Se fuerza a sonreír, para dejar en claro que es una broma.

—Que gracioso Harry, ¿mi mejor amigo no va a darme un abrazo? —le pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

El mago se levanta con un nudo en la garganta, sabe que debería sentirse feliz por ella, pero no encuentra aquel sentimiento, se siente tan... triste.

La abraza, se hunde en su cabello castaño, y aspira aquel perfume a rosas que tanto le ha gustado desde el primer momento.

—Ya, ya, no se abracen tanto que me pondré celoso —dice Ron entrando por la puerta. El pelirrojo se acerca y le da un beso a Hermione frente a sus ojos.

 _Ron._

Debió suponerlo... debió deducirlo... si Hermione en su presente real, no hubiera sufrido aquel trauma emocional, ¿se hubiera quedado con su mejor amigo? ¿o podrían haber tenido una oportunidad?

Harry no lo sabe. Y aquello le da impotencia.

Aquel beso que está presenciando lo lastima, asique aparta la mirada disimuladamente y vuelve a sentarse en su sitio, sabiendo que aquella noche entre amigos se hará muy larga.

Continuara...

Espero leer sus comentarios en esta historia y poner el numero 11.

atte La admin de retos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

Este Two-Shot participa en el Reto Harmony + Videos del Grupo HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE) en fb. Basado en el video **Fix You** de **xWhatsYourFandomx**

 **Título:** ** _Fix You_**

 ** _link:_** ** _www. youtube watch ? v = F7xAb C4vRDs_**

 **Sumary: Aquel día en la Mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix tortura hasta la locura a Hermione, provocando que caiga en un estado de silencio total. Los meses transcurren después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y su situación no parece mejorar, haciendo que Harry tome la decisión de viajar en el tiempo para recuperar a su vieja mejor amiga.**

" _El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa_

 _puede provocar un Tsunami al otro lado del mundo"_

 _-Proverbio chino_

 **Capítulo 2:**

—Has estado callado durante la cena —le dice Hermione mientras ambos lavan los platos en el fregadero.

Harry pasa la esponja contra el plato llenando a este de espuma, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su amiga sobre él.

Es verdad. Ha estado callado durante toda la noche, intentando no mirar como sus amigos se tomaban de las manos, o como Ron le robaba cada pocos minutos algún beso. Quería preguntar tantas cosas... cuando había sido que su relación había comenzado, como había sido, quien se le había confesado a quién... pero no puede.

Por un lado, ver que Hermione está a salvo y feliz lo llena de alegría, pero la envidia que siente por su mejor amigo... es preocupante.

Si ver a Viktor Krum bailando con ella había sido doloroso, saber que el pelirrojo la había embarazado era como una patada en el estómago.

—No es nada. Solo me ha sorprendido la noticia —responde al fin, haciéndola suspirar.

—Me habías asustado Harry. Sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí... —dice con dulzura, con aquellos ojos que tanto ama...

Otra vez se esfuerza por darle una sonrisa. Piensa en lo de no ser egoísta, piensa en que debe comportarse como un buen amigo...

—Estoy feliz por ti Mione, sabes que así es.

Hermione sonríe, pero luego su expresión cambia a una alarmada.

—¡Harry tu nariz! —exclama. El mago se lleva una mano hacia allí y siente la sangre caliente escurrir por sus dedos.

Al instante Hermione toma un paño mojado y lo obliga a levantar la cabeza.

—¡Por Merlín Harry! —dice asustada colocándole la tela en la nariz.

—No es nada... —intenta tranquilizarla.

Las consecuencias de viajar en el tiempo... lo sabe. Su cuerpo ha comenzado a reaccionar...

Se siente mareado de repente, y Hermione lo sostiene como puede.

Eso es lo último que recuerda.

 **ooOoo**

Cuando despierta nota que está en la cama, en una habitación casi oscura, solo iluminada por una lámpara anaranjada. Hermione está sentada a su lado y apenas lo ve despertar, se lanza hacia él y lo abraza.

—¡Harry! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! —exclama y otra a vez Harry se pierde en ese aroma a rosas, la mantiene junto a él, y se quedan así por un largo momento, con Hermione apoyada en su pecho.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunta acariciando suavemente su cabello, podría quedarse así toda una vida.

—Se han ido, Ron quería quedarse pero dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, ¿sabes de lo que se trata Harry? Últimamente Ron me ignora cuándo le pregunto... —dice mirándolo preocupada.

—No tengo idea —responde, aunque no lo sabe, tal vez su yo de este tiempo este enterado, pero quien sabe.

Hermione levanta su rostro de su pecho y lo mira.

—¿Por qué te has desmayado Harry? Deberías ir a San Mungo —le advierte, pero aquello suena más como una orden.

Harry se ríe. Si supiera todo lo que está haciendo para mantenerla a salvo...

—Estoy bien Mione.

Se escucha como tocan la puerta desde abajo.

Hermione mira a Harry sorprendida.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? Es bastante tarde como para recibir... visitas —le pregunta la castaña.

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Harry se levanta de la cama a pesar de que sigue sintiéndose débil, saca su varita de su bolsillo.

—¿Harry?

Se escuchan unas pisadas sobre las escaleras, Harry prepara su varita.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de repente sobresaltándolos a ambos. Está a punto de lanzar un hechizo de aturdimiento hasta que ve que es Ron.

—¡Ron! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Tienen que decirme! —chilla Hermione con el corazón en la boca.

El pelirrojo mira a Harry agitado.

—Ellos vienen hacia aquí, nos han descubierto ¿qué debemos hacer Harry?

—¡¿Quiénes vienen hacia aquí?! ¡¿En qué están metidos ustedes dos?! —grita Hermione cansada de ser la única que no entiende nada, aunque lo que no sabe, es que Harry está igual.

—Harry, no tenemos tiempo... —dice Ron rápidamente.

—Dile a Hermione, merece saberlo —suelta el azabache, sabiendo que aquella es la única opción de entender lo que está pasando.

El pelirrojo suspira, y Harry puede notar el miedo en su voz.

—Hace unos meses a Harry y a mí, n-nos... nos encomendaron una misión en el Ministerio... teníamos que dar caza a los últimos mortífagos, entre ellos encontramos a... Augustus Rookwood...

Hermione se lleva una mano a la boca, sentándose en la cama, deduciendo lo que pudo haber pasado.

El mortífago culpable de la muerte de Fred...

—Lo capturamos —dice Ron y en sus ojos se refleja el odio —, no me arrepiento de nada Hermione, se lo merecía. Harry también pensó lo mismo, el maldito mató a Fred...

La castaña fija sus ojos en Harry.

—¿Lo torturaron? ¿L-lo ma-mataron? —solloza, llevándose una mano al vientre.

Harry abre la boca, sin saber que decir. El asesino de Fred... Harry siempre había deseado buscar venganza, encerrar al mortífago en Azkaban, pero... ¿torturarlo? ¿asesinarlo?

—Sí —responde el pelirrojo —. ¡Se lo merecía Hermione! ¡Tú lo sabes!

Hermione mira a Harry como si no lo conociera.

—¿Qué los diferencia de los mortífagos? —escupe temblorosa de la rabia —¡Se merecen ir a Azkaban con ellos!

—Hermione... —comienza Harry sin saber que inútil excusa poner.

—Son unos asesinos...

La castaña los apunta con su varita haciéndolos abrir mucho los ojos. Unas cuerdas aparecen atándolos de pies y manos.

—Esperaremos a Kingsley —dice fríamente secándose las últimas lágrimas.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Tienes que soltarnos! —grita Ron rojo de la ira —¡Harry di algo!

La puerta se abre y los aurores entran, ya no hay nada que el mago pueda hacer.

 **ooOoo**

En la celda helada, Harry piensa, cansado, que hacer. Le han sacado sus pertenencias, el diario debe estar custodiado por un carcelero, seguramente ya por la mañana, todos sabrán de qué tipo de diario se trata. Ya no habrá más posibilidades de viajar al pasado, el diario parece andar defectuoso, pero el chico sabe que necesita una vía de escape.

A pesar de que su amiga es fuerte e independiente, sabe que no será feliz con sus dos mejores amigos en la cárcel. Sin el padre del bebé que la ayude con la crianza, con las críticas del Ministerio, con los rumores y sospechas de estar implicada...

Harry se hace un ovillo en aquella celda oscura, temblando de frío, o tal vez por el llanto que ha comenzado a sacudir su cuerpo.

Nunca parece ser suficiente. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer para que Hermione sea feliz?

—Ps —sisea alguien —Ps, Harry...

El chico levanta la mirada y ve a Hagrid detrás de los barrotes, el semigigante se lleva una mano a la boca para que no haga sonido alguno.

Su amigo le pasa el diario y su pluma a través de los espacios de los barrotes.

—¿Cómo...? —murmura Harry incrédulo.

Él le sonríe.

—Dumbledore me dijo en tu cuarto año que si algún día el Ministerio te apresaba, tendría que recuperar el diario -murmura sorprendiendo al chico. Hagrid le sonríe -, también me dijo que te diga que el diario tiene muchas fallas, y que es un objeto muy peligroso, pero que si lo usas con cuidado y tomas la decisión adecuada, puede ser perfecto para salvar no solo a una vida, sino a varias...

—Gracias Hagrid... —susurra mirando el diario con asombro, ¿acaso Dumbledore había sido su anterior dueño?

—Tengo que irme Harry, cuídate mucho —dice el mago y desaparece rápidamente de su vista.

Harry abre el diario con cierto temor, ¿a dónde lo llevará esta vez? Ya casi no le importa, sabe que cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que está viviendo.

Moja la pluma en la tinta y solo escribe " _Llévame_ "

 **ooOoo**

Cuando Harry abre los ojos nota que se encuentra en el Puente Cubierto, el frío lo invade, haciendo que se aferre de la bufanda que lleva puesta. Escucha a Hermione hablar, voltea y la observa, ella se encuentra mirándolo fijamente.

—Enfrentaste al dragón con mucho valor pero tal vez no sea suficiente esta vez... —dice asustada, toma aire antes de decir lo siguiente: —Y... temo por ti Harry...

No sabe que es lo que lo lleva a hacer lo siguiente, tal vez por la forma en que siempre desea cuidarlo, o por el hecho de que está cansado de guardar sus sentimientos, cansado de viajar en el tiempo y no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que la ama.

Termina tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, mientras ella lo mira sorprendida, y se acerca suavemente hasta depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

Saborea su boca como si no hubiera un mañana, disfrutando de aquel primer contacto que se permite. Siente como el cuerpo de ella, que había estado tenso al principio, comienza a relajarse, hasta terminar con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Le ha agradado, su mejor amiga no lo ha apartado...

Harry suspira entre besos, siempre había deducido que rozar los labios de Hermione se sentiría maravilloso, pero esto... esto es la gloria, ya poco le importaba el presente, el futuro, solo necesita... tener a Hermione junto a él y más si ella le corresponde de esta forma...

—Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor —dice el profesor Snape enojado, al pasar junto a ellos, disgustado por el espectáculo que ambos están dando frente a todos.

Harry y Hermione se apartan riendo.

—La primera vez que no me importa perder puntos —dice Hermione haciéndolo sonreír.

Se miran. Harry vuelve a tomar su rostro, haciéndola ruborizar notablemente. Hermione lo mira con aquellos ojos castaños que tanto le gustan, apenas puede creer lo que está sucediendo... le ha correspondido...

—Hermione, yo siempre... siempre te he querido —le confiesa con el corazón acelerado, pero el miedo desaparece cuando ella le sonríe —, y más que... una amiga.

—Me he dado cuenta de ello —bromea la castaña y el mago se ríe —, yo... yo también Harry, pero nunca... nunca me atreví a decírtelo, siempre pensé... no lo sé... —se ruboriza aún más —, que solo me vías como tu mejor amiga...

El chico se sorprende, necesita preguntárselo:

—¿Y Ron? ¿Tú nunca has sentido... algo por él?

Hermione niega con la cabeza, algo avergonzada por esa cercanía que le saca el aire. Su corazón late tan rápido como el de Harry.

—Te quiero a ti... —suelta mirando hacia otro lado, todavía nerviosa.

—Yo también... te quiero a ti —murmura Harry antes de volver a besarla y todo se vuelva blanco.

 **ooOoo**

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta dormilón! —escucha desde lejos. El chico abre los ojos, y se encuentra con Hermione saltando sobre su cama.

Se sorprende tanto al verla así que la castaña se ríe por su expresión, se lanza a él y le da un gran beso.

—Lo siento Harry, he intentado detenerla diciéndole que los domingos te gusta dormir, pero no quiso hacerme caso —dijo una voz muy querida por Harry.

 _No puede ser._

Harry voltea y ve a su padrino allí, sonriendo al ver tal situación. Lleva esa bata oscura puesta y una copa en la mano.

—Sirius... —murmura totalmente atónito.

—Tienes que levantarte Harry, hoy será un gran día —dice Hermione llenándole de besos el rostro, provocando la risa de su padrino.

—Ya, ya, podrían casarse de una vez por todas y dejarme solo aquí —bromea Sirius llevándose la copa a los labios con una sonrisa burlona.

—No estarías solo, tienes a Kreacher —repone Hermione abrazando a Harry posesivamente.

—Kreacher, que buena compañía —dice rodando los ojos, luego mira a Harry —, ¿qué es esa cara Potter? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

Harry sonríe. Sonríe de verdad por primera vez en meses, todo parece sacado de un sueño. Hermione abrazada a él, dándole besos cada vez que puede, y su padrino allí, vivo. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que lo demás esté en orden, porque el presente se ve... fantástico.

—¿Por qué será hoy un gran día? —le pregunta Harry a Hermione.

—Hoy iremos a almorzar a la Madriguera, Molly preparará tu comida favorita en celebración por tu última misión exitosa, ¿lo olvidas? Además Remus vuelve con Thonks y Teddy de Francia y Fred quiere darnos una gran noticia...

Remus... Thonks... Fred... Harry apenas puede creerlo, ¿cómo un simple beso con Hermione pudo cambiarlo todo? Si lo hubiera sabido antes...

—Tienes que bañarte y vestirte —le ordena Hermione, eso de ser mandona, claramente no ha cambiado, algo que lo hace sonreír.

—Estaré listo en cinco minutos —dice Harry demasiado feliz.

—Y tú también Sirius, los esperaré abajo —Hermione se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación.

—¿Cómo la soportas Harry? —bromea su padrino —Me hacen acordar mucho a Lily y James, la pelirrojita solía mandonear mucho a tu padre.

Harry se ríe, siente la necesidad de saltar hacia él y abrazarlo hasta que se le entumezcan los músculos, pero sabe que en aquel tiempo se vería bastante extraño.

—Me iré a bañar antes de que tu futura esposa nos venga a regañar otra vez.

Le gustaría quedarse en este tiempo, en el que vive con Sirius, y tiene una relación con Hermione... sería feliz, para siempre, lo sabe.

Cuando ya está vestido, Hermione vuelve a entrar en la habitación.

—Tengo un novio muy guapo —dice con una dulce sonrisa.

Harry se acerca y la besa, deseando recuperar cada beso perdido. Hermione se lo devuelve, aferrándose a él, y por primera vez, el chico siente su lengua juguetear con él, de una forma que lo excita hasta lo inimaginable.

—Hoy a la noche... —gime mordisqueando el labio de su novio —Haré que Sirius se vaya, así nos quedamos solos...

Esta versión de Hermione lo sorprende mucho, le gusta... porque claro, ¿cuántos años llevan siendo novios en este tiempo? Desde cuarto año seguramente... ¿cuántos momentos íntimos habrán tenido? Harry se muere por tener esas memorias, por recordar la primera vez que lo hicieron... aunque esta noche tendría una bonita muestra...

Aquello le parece increíble.

—Aunque podríamos... hacerlo un ratito en este momento —dice Hermione volviéndolo a besar, se sube a horcajadas de él, ambos sintiendo ese cosquillo ferviente.

—Sé que deben estar pasándolo muy bien allí adentro, pero Molly ha enviado un patronus, nos quiere allí ya —dice Sirius detrás de la puerta demasiado divertido.

Harry se separa de Hermione con la respiración agitada, ella le sonríe mordiéndose los labios.

Se hará muy larga la espera.

 **ooOoo**

La Madriguera está tan ruidosa como siempre, Harry se sienta junto a Hermione en la mesa, y observa a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia con emoción.

Remus, Thonks y el pequeño Teddy, se ven tan felices juntos que a Harry casi se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, Fred... haciendo sus bromas de nuevo, ahora está acompañado por una chica morena de la cual Harry no sabe el nombre, George está acompañado por Angelina que no deja de reír de las tonterías de los gemelos.

Bill y Fleur abrazándose como siempre cada vez que pueden, Arthur preguntándole cosas muggles, Charlie contando sus historias de dragones, Molly llenándolos de comida, Ginny riendo junto a Dean, parece que nunca rompieron...

Harry sonríe hasta que se da cuenta del miembro faltante.

Una persona muy importante.

Ron.

—¿Dónde está... dónde está Ron? —se atreve a preguntar Harry, temiendo que la respuesta sea muy obvia.

—Oh, Ron ya debe estar por llegar cariño —dice Molly con una gran sonrisa, y el mago siente un alivio inmenso —, ¿puedes creer que el Ministerio lo hace trabajar los domingos también? Mi pobre niño nunca tiene un descanso...

Harry que ha tenido a Hermione tomada de la mano desde que llegaron, comienza a sentir como su novia se tensa. La mira, y nota una expresión extraña en su rostro, pero luego ella le sonríe inmediatamente.

—¿Has probado el pavo? ¡Está exquisito! —exclama y se lleva un bocado a la boca.

Algo está sucediendo. Harry lo puede sentir en su expresión, en su contacto...

La lluvia comienza a caer sobre el techo, haciendo un sonoro sonido.

—¡Que lastima! ¡El día estaba precioso! —se lamenta Molly sentándose al fin en la mesa.

—Es perfecto para contar historias de terror —dice Fred mirando malicioso a George, sus novias parecen no estar muy de acuerdo con la idea.

En el momento en que los gemelos están en el punto más aterrador de la historia, la puerta se abre haciéndolos saltar a todos del susto.

Es Ron. Todos parecen soltar un suspiro de alivio, hasta los gemelos se habían asustado un poco.

—Ron, dulzura, siéntate con nosotros, debes estar hambriento —dice Molly acercando otra silla a la mesa con su varita -¡Oh por Merlín estás todo empapado!

Harry clava sus ojos en Ron, debió haberlo mirado por mucho tiempo, porque el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Harry, Hermione... —dice llevando su mirada a la castaña, Harry la siente tensarse otra vez —, hace mucho que no los veía.

Ron se apunta con su varita y se seca la ropa en un instante, luego se sienta en la silla frente a sus amigos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad? —suspira —Ni siquiera en el Ministerio nos encontramos Harry...

¿Qué debe responder a ello? Harry nota el rostro cansado de su amigo, aquello le suma varios años más. El tono sarcástico de su voz... el hecho de que no se han visto seguido... Hermione tan tensa...

Algo huele bastante mal. Pero el resto de la familia no parece notarlo.

—De seguro Harry y tú podrán estar juntos en pocos días, estoy seguro de que te darán el ascenso hijo -dice Arthur con una sonrisa paternal.

Ron sonríe.

—Tal vez...

—Como ya saben, tengo algo que anunciarles —dice Fred poniéndose de pie y tomando a su novia de la mano —Mary y yo nos vamos a casar.

La familia se vuelve un caos entre felicitaciones, abrazos y muchas bromas y risas.

—Ahora solo falta el casamiento de Harry y Hermione, cada día parecen estar más pegados el uno con el otro —bromea Sirius.

Todos se ríen.

—Sí, espero que me hagan su padrino de boda —dice Ron antes de tomar de su copa de vino.

Los truenos resuenan en el cielo, y la luz entra por las ventanas, y Harry puede hasta jurar que ha visto una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro de su amigo.

—Harry... ¿nos vamos? Estoy algo cansada —murmura Hermione.

El chico piensa en lo que su mejor amiga le ha propuesto para aquella noche y sonríe.

—Claro.

Aparecen por la Red Flu, Hermione se cuelga de su cuello para besarlo.

—¿Qué le sucede a Ron?

—Nada. No le sucede nada. Bésame Harry...

El chico no puede negarse a aquello, la besa, aferrándose a su cuerpo, Hermione se sube a horcajadas a él mientras suben las escaleras. Se besan entre risas, sin ninguna razón, Harry se siente tan feliz...

Sabe que esta no será su primera vez, que vivió muchas cosas con la castaña, pero aun así, por la falta de recuerdos y experiencias se siente como si lo fuera.

La deposita en la cama sin dejar de besarla, y las prendas terminan por desprenderse de sus cuerpos, quedando piel contra piel. Harry acaricia cada parte de su cuerpo con suma lentitud mientras Hermione lo mira complacida.

—¿Hoy no será algo rudo señor Potter? —le pregunta con una sonrisa.

—No, hoy quiero... disfrutarte —musita el chico rozando su nariz con la suya.

Harry se dedica a besar suavemente su cuello, probando su piel por primera vez, aquel aroma a rosas, aquella suavidad... es algo increíble...

—Te amo... -murmura Harry antes del gran momento, ella le sonríe.

—Yo también Harry... más que a nada en el mundo, siempre ha sido así y lo seguirá siendo —susurra acariciando su mejilla.

Un beso más y todo se vuelve irreal para el chico, quien comienza a moverse dentro de ella, escuchando los suaves gemidos de su chica, que en ningún momento deja de aferrarse a él.

Cualquier frío desaparece, el calor inunda la habitación, Harry se hunde en su cabello, besa su oreja, sus mejillas, sus labios otra vez, y sabe que no puede haber algo más maravilloso que aquello.

Buscan el éxtasis juntos, entre jadeos, mirándose a los ojos, moviéndose con más pasión, deseando sentirse lo máximo posible...

Harry siente como ella se contrae entre gritos debajo de él, y se deja sucumbir dentro de ella, pegado a su boca hasta que todo termina.

Hermione lo abraza con dulzura.

—Eso ha estado increíble —dice besando su boca muchas veces.

Harry la abraza con fuerza y cierra los ojos por un momento. Quiere quedarse... quiere quedarse para siempre así...

—Me ducho primero, estoy pegajosa —le dice Hermione después de un momento, levantándose y poniéndose los boxes y la remera de Harry. Se ve tan bonita que no puede evitar una sonrisa...

—Te espero, apresúrate.

El chico la espera intentando ser paciente, pero los minutos pasan y Hermione no vuelve. Se levanta de la cama y se pone la primera ropa que encuentra, camina por la casa silenciosa, y lo siente dentro.

Algo ha sucedido.

Entra al baño y se encuentra con Hermione en el suelo, hay un charco de sangre alrededor de ella.

—¡Hermione! —grita sin poder creer lo que está viendo, la toma entre sus brazos, la sacude inútilmente —¡Hermione! —llora llevando su rostro a su pecho, no hay latido, no hay vida.

—Murió Harry...

Harry levanta la mirada y ve a Ron allí, parado mirando la escena tembloroso.

—Ya no tendrás nada Harry... si yo no la pude tener, entonces tampoco tú podrás...

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —le grita aun aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de su novia —¡Ella no tenía la culpa de nada! Ella...

—Siempre fuiste tú... ¿qué creías que te quedarías con la fama, la riqueza y la chica? No lo podía permitir Harry... ella lo era todo para mí... y tú te entrometiste...

Harry busca su varita, pero no la encuentra, quiere matarlo, aquello hace al pelirrojo reír.

—¿Buscas esto? —dice sacando la varita del bolsillo —Tranquilo, no te mataré, no pienso hacerte la vida tan fácil Harry Potter -dice con asco, luego sonríe -Vive con el dolor, como lo he hecho yo durante todos estos años.

Ron se aleja, dejando a Harry solo con el cuerpo muerto de Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para mantenerte a salvo? —solloza besando su frente —Dime Hermione, ¿cuál es la forma de mantenerte feliz, con vida? ¿Acaso tengo que desaparecer de tu vida?

Tal vez esa sea la solución. La clave final.

Entre sollozos, Harry saca el diario, y la pluma, los cuales ahora están manchados de sangre, de ese color rojo escarlata que tanto lo asusta...

Las manos le tiemblan apenas puede apoyar la pluma en la hoja, los sollozos sacuden su cuerpo brutalmente, sin poder entender porque el tiempo juega con él de esa forma.

" _Por favor dame un último momento con ella y luego... llévame a dónde tu sabes_ "

El diario lo encandila una vez más con su luz, Harry abre los ojos nuevamente.

Ve como Hermione corre hacia él, con una sonrisa dulce, es el final de su segundo año, Harry se levanta y recibe aquel abrazo, disfrutándolo al máximo posible, sintiendo como el cabello desordenado de ella le hace picar la nariz hasta hacerlo reír.

Un destello en blanco y se encuentra en el cielo, escuchando los gritos de Hermione, quien está abrazada a él mientras vuelan sobre el hipogrifo.

Otro abrazo más, ese de aquella vez... antes de la prueba del dragón. Harry la abraza con más fuerza, queriendo decirle que no lo olvide...

Y otra vez la escena cambia, siente como la mano de Hermione toma la suya y la acaricia, notando aquella marca que le había dejado Umbridge... siente como le cosquillea todo el cuerpo con tan solo aquel contacto...

Luego siente aquel peso en el hombro por Hermione, que está apoyada en él, Harry apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella, escuchando como ella llora suavemente por Ron.

Cierra los ojos ante el contacto, y comienza a escuchar una lenta melodía acompañada por una voz grave. Abre los ojos y nota que se encuentra en la tienda.

Está sentado en una silla mirando hacia su mejor amiga que está sentada junto a la antigua radio. Recuerda aquellos días en la tienda, cuando solo eran ella y él, luchando contra el mundo.

Hermione se encuentra triste por Ron, y a Harry aquello le parece amargo, si supiera que la había asesinado hace tan solo unos minutos...

Tal vez él lo había provocado, porque, en un presente normal, su mejor amigo nunca podría haber llegado a lastimarla así. Los viajes en el tiempo no habían funcionado del todo bien... de una u otra forma, terminaban transformando a sus seres queridos en personas totalmente diferentes.

Harry se levanta, aun temblando por el suceso que acaba de vivir, se acerca a la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces le extiende su mano pidiéndole que baile con él un momento. Aquello nunca ha sucedido en el pasado, es algo nuevo, el muchacho nunca ha sido buen bailarín, pero en estos momentos no le importa.

Ella lo mira, algo sorprendida y toma su mano, como siempre ha hecho, en los buenos y malos momentos. Harry le saca el horrocrux del cuello con delicadeza, intentando que la tristeza no lo consuma...

La música suena de fondo tan dulce y bonita, que Harry solo vuelve a tomarla de las manos y a comenzar a moverse hasta sacarle una sonrisa.

Giran y giran dentro de la carpa, y el mago sabe que aquella será la última vez, la última vez que la hará sonreír, la última vez que podrá volver a tocarla, o permanecer junto a ella... todo va a acabar.

Harry termina apoyando su mejilla en su hombro, y siente como ella hace lo mismo. Se balancean al ritmo de la música, abrazados, y una sonrisa triste aparece en el rostro del chico, unas débiles lágrimas caen de sus ojos, mojando su sonrisa, perdiéndose en la camisa de su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Y todo se vuelve blanco otra vez.

Siente el sombrero pesado sobre su cabeza pequeña. Harry nota como todos los del Gran Comedor lo observan expectantes, entre ellos, ve los rostros pequeños de Ron y Hermione.

 _Por ellos, por ellos debe hacerlo..._

Harry cierra los ojos y sabiendo que tal vez, sea la última oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, susurra:

-Slytherin... Slytherin... Slytherin...

-¡Slytherin! -grita el sombrero seleccionador, y la mesa de verde y plata se levanta a aplaudir eufórica, porque el gran conocido Harry Potter ha quedado en su Casa.

 **ooOoo**

Harry se despierta, esta vez Hermione no aparece saltando sobre la cama. Ante el recuerdo, sonríe con tristeza.

Se baña y se viste sin saber que esperar del mundo exterior, de su nuevo presente...

El diario lo tiene como siempre dentro de su chaqueta, aunque Harry presiente que ya no tendrá que utilizarlo jamás.

Un patronus aparece correteando por la casa avisándole que lo necesitan en el Ministerio. Harry se dirige allí, y al ingresar al lugar parece como si nada hubiera cambiado, no hay señales de alarma en los rostros de los magos, parece que reina la paz.

A medida que se dirige al despacho del Ministro, recibe saludos respetuosos de parte de muchas personas. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que Kingsley siga gobernando...

Cuando entra descubre que si lo está, y que sigue recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje Harry? -le pregunta el Ministro.

Harry sonríe, aunque no tiene idea de lo que habla.

-Genial señor.

Al conversar con Kingsley, Harry se sorprende al encontrar tantas similitudes con su viejo presente, la búsqueda de los últimos mortífagos sigue siendo su responsabilidad, y el Ministro parece confiar ciegamente en él.

-Eso es todo Harry -dice levantándose y el chico lo imita. El Ministro camina con él fuera del despacho.

-Señor... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -suelta el azabache sin poder contenerse.

Kingsley asiente curioso.

-¿Hermione Granger, está trabajando aquí?

-Claro Harry, es más, ha sido ascendida varias veces durante estos meses, esa chica es... brillante -responde el mago alegremente -Mira, allí está.

Harry levanta la mirada al instante, y mira hacia aquella dirección.

 _La ve._

La ve sonreír mientras intercambia unos papeles con su compañera. Lleva el cabello atado prolijamente en una coleta, y la ropa formal de trabajo, se ve tan preciosa que el corazón de Harry se acelera hasta lo peligroso.

-¿Quieres que la llame?

Harry tiene que contenerse para no decir que sí. Por un lado, se muere por qué lo mire a los ojos una vez más, pero por otro lado, sabe que lo mejor es mantenerse lo más alejado posible de su vida.

-No. Estoy algo apresurado, nos vemos luego Ministro -responde el mago intentando sonar convincente.

-Nos vemos luego Harry -dice Kingsley alejándose.

Se permite observarla por un momento más, con el latido nervioso y con las lágrimas a punto de asomar sus ojos.

A pesar de que no lo conozca, a pesar de que Hermione no sepa todo lo que vivieron, la amistad, las travesuras, aquellos besos robados, aquella noche en Grimmauld Place, Harry se siente bien.

Porque ella está bien.

Saber que no estará nunca más en una sala de hospital, sola y callada le dan las fuerzas suficientes para girar y marcharse a lo que será su nueva vida.

Pero lo que no sabe es que Hermione volteó, y a pesar de que en su cabeza no había ningún recuerdo sobre él, algo se movió en su corazón.

Algo que venía sintiendo desde hace un tiempo.

Como si un pedazo de su corazón se hubiera perdido...

 **FIN**

 **Nota de la admin: Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por el recibimiento de este reto, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en proximos retos.**


End file.
